


All I Am is Yours

by Missy



Category: The Butler's in Love - Mark Stock (Painting)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Yearning, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: He is a butler.He does what he must.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	All I Am is Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/gifts).



I hang upon the tongue of my master. Upon the words he speaks. Brief and sweet, or long and sour, I want to hear it all, feel it wash over me like a wave from the ocean. I want to feel his eyes upon me and know the taste of his tongue. 

But these are things a simple butler cannot request. I must stay back and watch from afar as he flirts with every woman who passes his fancy. I must keep my hands steady as I pour his wine.

I am his.

I am a butler.

I must serve.


End file.
